


Six Shots

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: just a quick little short story for all you other sicko's out there! (:
Relationships: Eric Harris/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Six Shots

We had been dating for a while so it had become the new norm for me to show up at his house randomly and unannounced. This particular Saturday afternoon I was laying on his bed watching him play his most loved computer game and after over an hour of receiving no attention I let out a loud sigh causing him to shoot his head in my direction.  
“Come here baby” he says as he pats his lap and I quickly get up and take my spot where he patted.  
“I’ll be done soon” he says as he rests his chin on my shoulder and puts one hand back on the mouse and one on the keyboard.  
“Be done now” I say as I grab his right hand and run it under my shirt and he takes the lead pushing it higher and under my bra.  
“Okay okay” he says as his other hand comes down and slips past the waistband of my leggings and he starts to rub me over my panties.  
“Better?” he asks as I open my legs wider giving him more room to work with.  
“Much” I respond as I bite my lip trying to silence a moan.  
“Eric I want more” I say as I throw my arm back and wrap it around his neck.  
“Mom’s home. You are gonna have to let this work for now” he says with a smile as he moves my panties to the side and pushes two fingers inside me causing me to moan out.  
“Shhh baby” he whispers in my ear and as he pushes me over the edge and I turn into putty in his arms.

Not long after we are in his car headed to meet the rest of the crew at the range for some bullet therapy.  
“Dylan is going to flip his shit when he sees you wearing that shirt” He says as he smirks over at me.  
“Let him flip. If you aren't going to wear it then I might as well” I reply with a smile as I grab his sunglasses off of his face and put them on my own.  
“When did you turn in to me?” he says as we pull up at the range and I open the door to get out and walk over to the other girls.

“Dude” Dylan says as Eric walks up.  
“I know I know, but she looks hot as fuck. Couldn’t tell her no” Eric replies as he scratches the back of his head and I walk over wearing his white natural selection shirt tied into a knot in the back and my black leggings.  
“You gonna wear mine next?” Dylan asks as he looks at me with squinted brows.  
“Sure bring it to me” I reply as I shoot him a smile.  
“Play nice children” Eric says as he snatches his sunglasses off of my face and starts to load his pistol.  
“Ladies first?” he says as he hands it to me and I walk over away from the group and fire off the six shots into a tree in the distance.  
“She’s a demon” Dylan says with a laugh.  
“My hell bitch” Eric replies with a smirk as I hand him the gun back and he wraps his empty hand around my waist.  
“That was hot” He whispers into my ear causing my stomach to swarm with butterflies.  
“Was it?” I reply as I lean up and kiss his neck and let my lips linger a little longer than I intended.  
“You trying to get raped in the woods?” he asks, causing me to snort.  
“Are you?” I reply with wide eyes.  
“Oh hell yes I am” he says as he nods his head up and down.  
He hands the gun to Dylan and I grab his wrist and pull him back to his car and around to the drivers side.  
“What are you doing?” he asks as I push him down into his seat with his legs hanging out of the door.  
“Nobody can see what we are doing” I say as I kneel down in front of him and reach for his belt.  
“Are you really going to do this right now?” he asks with a laugh as he leans back a little.  
“Sure am” I say as I pull him out and start to pump him with my hand.  
“Damnit woman” he breathes out as he goes fully stiff.  
I bend down and lick his length before I take him all the way inside my mouth and start to bob my head on him.  
“What the hell are you guys doing?” Dylan yells out and I can hear him coming closer.  
“Do not fucking take another step!” Eric yells out as his hand comes down onto the back of my head and holds me down on him.  
“Say no more” Dylan says with a laugh as he retreats and I go back to the task at hand.  
Eric starts to buck his hips up into me and I gag slightly at the sudden force in my throat.  
“Fuck yes baby” he growls out as he grabs both sides of my head with his hands and guides my mouth onto him as he hits his release.  
“My bad. I should have warned you” he says as he smiles down at me while buttoning his pants.  
“It’s good. Please hand me my drink” I say as I motion towards the cup holder and he hands it over.  
“Did you swallow?” he asks with huge eyes and I shake my head and laugh as I chug down my drink.


End file.
